


Apartment

by ninja_panda_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Apartment, Baker!Mike, Doctor!Erwin, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, kitchen, living apart, yeah lol can't write anything other than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Erwin working nights as a doctor at the ER and Mike working all day at a bakery, things can get pretty lonely for these two roommates. They rarely if ever see each other</p><p>But when one of their schedules changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this idea](http://foxicology.tumblr.com/post/110101402959/au-where-erwin-and-mike-share-an-apartment-but) from [runningwolf62 ](http://runningwolf62.tumblr.com/) and[ foxicology](http://foxicology.tumblr.com/). I messaged runningwolf a while ago saying I was going to write this and voila here it is. Took me long enough.
> 
> _AU where Erwin and Mike share an apartment but they're home at different times so they end up communicating using a white board, and notes on the fridge (or various places) and they slowly start falling in love despite never seeing each other until one day Erwin walks into the kitchen and Mike's making breakfast because his schedule got changed._

_Tuesday April 7th, 2015. 6:00 P.M._

Erwin woke up, yet again welcomed to the world by silence. It was times like this that he forgot he had a roommate. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing; they just had extremely conflicting schedules. He was an ER doctor who worked the night shift while Mike, his roommate, was a baker with the morning and afternoon shift. As a result, they never were in the apartment and rarely saw each other, save for the quick glances they got whenever one was rushing out the door. While he did miss his roommate, he would always be extremely thankful for the leftover pastries from the bakery that Mike left him for breakfast. 

And though the two never met, they communicated frequently through sticky notes placed all over the apartment, ranging from reminders to take out the trash or notes about having a good day. Today Erwin found one on the dishwasher that said, There’s some leftover pastries in the fridge if you want. And the dishes are clean and they should be done by the time you see this. :) - Mike

Erwin found it ridiculous that Mike would sign his notes with his name each time. It was only the two of them and if the note wasn’t written by Erwin, then who else could it be? However, he never complained because it reminded him that there was someone living with him in a way. And, he would never admit it to anyone, but the little smiley faces that Mike put on his notes without fail always made Erwin smile.

After putting the dishes away in their respective locations, he grabbed the pastries that Mike left for him, which Erwin noted had his name and yet another smiley face, and sat down at the table. It was moments like this he wished for a roommate, someone to eat with and to chat about his day with. However, in Erwin’s case, someone to discuss the rest of the day with, as his was just starting.

Before he left, he wrote Mike a note saying that he had put the dishes away and was going grocery shopping on his way back from work, to note whether he wanted Erwin to make something specific next time, and then as an afterthought added, :) - Erwin.

_Tuesday April 7th, 2015 7:00 P.M._

After a long day at work, Mike wanted nothing more than to eat something and then sleep. He was starving, and despite working at a bakery, he didn’t think that coffee cake and brownies were acceptable dinner food. It was amazing, however, to be able to smell all of the pastries all day. He loved his job, despite the long hours and hard work. But he still needed sleep.

He walked to the fridge to see Erwin’s note about the groceries and smiled (and slightly blushed when he saw Erwin’s smiley face on the note). If Erwin was going grocery shopping that meant Erwin was going to cook and if there was one thing that Erwin could do, other than be a doctor and never be around, it was cook. Especially Chicken Tikka Masala, which was Mike’s favorite dish of his. Mike was a fantastic baker, but he could never quite get cooking.

He then noted the almost empty Tupperware of pastries that had a note on it, Just in case you wanted one. Erwin always did this and Mike thought it was ridiculous. Mike spent all day working with pastries. He didn’t need his roommate to save him something that he himself had made. But it was just like Erwin to be so considerate, Mike thought as he nibbled on it anyway. It was a thoughtful gesture that never failed to make Mike feel better.

One con of Erwin going grocery shopping was that that meant that there were barely any groceries in the house. That man could cook with almost anything. With a lot of scrounging around, Mike found a box of pasta and some tomato sauce. It wasn’t much, nothing compared to the amazing ethnic food Erwin was always whipping up, but it was all they had and Mike wasn’t in the mood to make anything more complex.

One mediocre pasta later, Mike was sitting at the dining table, wondering what it would be like to have someone to eat with. It was why he wanted a roommate in the first place, other than the cheaper rent. He supposed he should be grateful, this arrangement was like having his own place at half the rent, but he couldn’t help feeling lonely.

With one last note that there were leftovers for Erwin, Mike trudged to bed and let dream take hold of him.

_Wednesday, April 8th, 2015. 9:00 AM._

Erwin unlocked the door and sighed. Silence yet again. Mike would have left for the bakery already. He wondered if he could convince Mike to have some instrumental music playing at all times, so that at least when he walked into the apartment, it wouldn’t feel too lonely. Though he doubted it would help all that much either.

The first thing he did was put away all of the groceries. He saw what Mike wanted and smiled. He should have known. When he opened the fridge, he saw the leftover pasta and smiled. Mike was too good for him, he thought. Serving himself some pasta, he sat down at the table with his phone, scrolling through his emails before once more before cooking dinner for Mike. Suddenly, a new email from his boss came in. He took a bite before reading it.

Huh, he mused, chewing on penne. Well this’ll be interesting.

_Wednesday, April 8th, 2015. 8:00 PM._

The first thing Mike noticed when he unlocked the door was the smells. He smelled all sorts of Indian spices that he couldn’t name. He tried to see if he could smell a person inside, but the scent of spices masked it. He smelt something cooking on the stove and heard the sizzle. He heard the sound of a knife chopping something. 

What on earth was going on.

He plopped his bag down by the door and hesitantly walked into the kitchen. He saw a tall, though shorter than him, blond man with his back to Mike, cooking away as if he knew his way around the kitchen. 

“Erwin?”

The man turned around. “Ah, hey Mike.”

“What on earth…” Mike couldn’t bring himself to finish the question, he was so in shock. After all, he had been living here for nearly seven months without seeing his “roommate”.

“Ah. My shift at the ER changed. I now work mornings and afternoons,” Erwin said with a smile before turning back to chopping. Mike saw that he was cutting chicken and his stomach grumbled at the sight.

He blushed at Erwin’s chuckle. He quickly changed the subject. “Why?”

Erwin shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure, but it might have to do with the new people we’ve just hired. I remember hearing they could only work nights.” After a brief pause to throw the chicken into the pot, he said, “So that means you’ll be seeing a lot more of me around then.”

Mike was still speechless. Erwin said nothing as well as he finished putting the other ingredients in before letting the pot simmer.

“So is this going to be permanent?” Mike asked.

“Well, there was nothing that indicated an immediate change, so I think it’ll be like this for a while.” All of a sudden, Erwin’s face fell. “You… you don’t mind, do you?”

Mike’s brow furrowed until he ended up shaking his head furiously. “No. Of course not. Why would you ask?”

“Well, we’ve both had the apartment to ourselves in a way for a while. You didn’t look pleased and you just asked if it was permanent and I thought maybe you liked the previous arrangement.”

Mike shook his head again. “No. No, no, no, of course not. I was just shocked. After all,” Mike said, waving his hands at the scene in front of him. “I see my roommate after all this time and he’s making one of my favorite foods and this hasn’t happened before and I just got back from work and I’m tired and it’s hard to comprehend things and oh god I’m rambling now, aren’t I?”

Erwin chuckled again, though this one lead to a full on laugh. Eventually, he calmed down and said, “Oh thank god. I was worried.”

“I’m glad actually,” Mike added. “I was getting lonely, as pathetic as that sounds.”

It was Erwin’s turn to shake his head. “It’s not pathetic. Actually, I felt the same. I was relieved when my schedule changed. Maybe I’ll actually get to live with someone now.”

Mike laughed. “Yeah, I’ll meet the ghost who’s paying half my rent.”

Erwin laughed too. He reached to get the glasses and asked, “Water or wine?”

“Probably water, since your curry is hotter than hell.”

Erwin suddenly paled. “Is that bad?”

Mike laughed at him. “No, it’s fine. It’s good, actually. Really good.”

“You sure?” He still looked tense.

Mike lightly punched him on the shoulder as he went to grab plates. “I’m sure.”

Erwin nodded. They continued to set the table and eventually sat down.

They both looked at each other on the opposite side of the table and laughed. 

“This will take a bit of getting used too,” Erwin said. 

But as they talked and laughed over their food, Mike couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t going to take all that long, nor would he mind.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [ ninja-panda-lover ](http://ninja-panda-lover.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite. Please be tumblr friends with me!


End file.
